RUN FIESTA Shiroi Yuki dan 7 Ninja
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Sasuke terpilih untuk memerankan Shiroi Yuki di festival drama Konoha! siapakah sang Oujisama? Apakah Sasuke mau melakukan peran tersebut setelah tau adegan apa yang dipentaskan bersama sang Ouji sama? Temukan disini siapakan sang Ouji sama itu!


**N A R U T O R U N F I E S T A**

_- Festival Drama Fairytale di Konoha –_

_**Eps : Shiroi Yuki dan 7 Ninja**_

_Naruto fan fiction_

**By**

**IKKIttebayo**

**WARNING : fic Gaje **

**Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Berdasarkan cerita Snow White (c) Brothers Grimm**

* * *

_*Pengundian Peran*_

* * *

Hari ini, di dalam ruang serbaguna Konoha, Naruto dan shinobi lainya sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu giliran undian.

"..jangan sampai aku dapat peran kacangan! Aku maunya dapat peran yang bisa bertarung melawan setan-ttebayo~", rengek Naruto di tengah-tengah kerumunan shinobi.

"Setan? BAKA! Kau kira kita mau main di Momotaro?! Ini Shiroi Yuki!!", Sakura menggebuk bahu Naruto yang sedari tadi gak mau diem.

Sementara itu Kakashi sensei dan Gai sensei yang merupakan seksi panitia sekaligus penulis skenario sibuk menempeli daftar peran yang akan dipentaskan. Ya. Skenario. Bisa dibayangkan sebuah drama yang seharusnya konsumsi anak-anak dan remaja menjadi sebuah drama yang sekelas dengan film icha-icha paradise ditangan kakashi. Walaupun begitu, para kunoichi langsung grasa grusu sibuk memilih peran yang diinginkan walaupun sebenarnya caranya diundi. Yeah, yang paling antusias dalam festival ini memang para cewek.

" Baiklah semuanya harap tenang! Sekarang waktunya kita mengundi.", Kakasi sensei udah ngeluarin sebuah kotak yang berisi kertas-kertas undian.

"Oh..tidak..tanganku berkeringat dingin..", ujar Ino yang sedari tadi menggigiti kukunya berharap tidak menjadi peran figuran.

"Hei, Ino, tenang, kau membuatku tambah stress!", Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya.

"Hn.", Entah kenapa pria Emo yang serba tidak peduli ini mau datang untuk berpartisisapi dalam acara ini. Gosipnya ia datang karena di paksa Naruto.

"Ok. Aku akan panggil secara acak ya. Um... Pertama Shikamaru.", Gai sensei memanggil Shikamaru.

"cih.. mendokusei na.", Shikamaru maju sambil nyeret kakinya yang malas. Lalu ia mengambil kertas undian di dalam kotak.

"Nih.", Shikamaru ngasih kertasnya ke kakashi sensei.

Kakashi membuka kertas. " maa~, Shikamaru sebagai Ninja 1."

"Akh! Shikamaru beruntung-ttebayo! Sialan! Peran sebagai pohon itu semoga cepat di isi~!", Tiba-tiba Naruto jadi pobia peran pohon. Ternyata di dalam sebuah pentas ada peran yang super kacangan! Bayangkan, diam selama di panggung? No way! Kenapa gak pake properti aja sih?!

"Selanjutnya Chouji", Gai sensei memanggil Chouji dengan muka sok keren.

"Yosh! Semoga peran Ouji-sama kali ini!", Chouji berteriak semangat.

"hegh! Males deh jadi shiroi Yuki kalo Ouji samanya si Chouji~~", para cewek langsung 'grumpy' mode on denger teriak Chouji.

Chouji dengan muka cemberut mengaduk kertas undiannya, mengambil salah satu lalu memberinya ke kakashi.

"Oke. Peran Pohon."

"YOSHA~!!", Naruto bersorak diatas penderitaan Chouji.

Chouji yang kecewa, balik ke kerumunan dengan aura hitam-hitam disambut oleh Shikamaru yang mulai menghiburnya.

Pengundian terus berlanjut hingga peran yang dapat diundi tinggal sedikit.

"Sasuke.", Gai sensei memanggil Sasuke untuk mengundi.

Suasana langsung senyap. Mereka semua menunggu. Peran Oujisama belum terisi.

Dengan diam Sasuke langsung mengambil undian tanpa basa-basi. Dan menyerahkannya ke kakashi.

"Sasuke sebagai Shiroi Yuki.", Kakashi sensei mengumumkan dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Waaa~~sensei! Harusnya kan peran itu diisi oleh cewek!! Sasuke harusnya jadi Oujisama aja~!", Sakura teriak-teriak bak seorang aktifis lagi demo.

"maa..ma.. tidak ada peraturan kalo peran itu harus perempuan, kan bisa diatasi dengan kostum. Tenang saja seksi kostum dan setting kita sangat profesional. Ya 'kan Sai?", Kakashi menoleh ke arah sudut ruangan dimana Sai sedang asik dengan gulungan dan kuasnya.

Sai tersenyum di pojokan.

"Tapi sensei bukan masalah itu, tapi..di cerita ini...'kan a-da adegan..,gimana kalo yang jadi Ouji samanya, cowok? KYAAA!!", Ino membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Tenang saja, semua pasti lancar.", berkata dengan muka datar, jelas kata-kata Kakashi sama sekali gak ada efek menenangkan.

"Next! .....Sakura!", Gai sensei sekarang memanggil Sakura.

"was wes wos was wes wos", semuanya berharap semoga bukan sakura yang jadi shiroi yuki.

"_Shannaro!!! Debutku sebagai bintang dimulai dari sini! Shiroi Yuki, aku datang!",_ teriak inner Sakura.

_._

.

.

"maa~~ Sakura kau sebagai Ibu tiri si penyihir jahat.", Seakan Kakashi memberikan serangan raikiri ke jantung Sakura.

"WHAT?!! Kenapa?!", Sakura mengambil lagi kertas di tangan Kakashi sensei untuk memastikan. Mungkin saja Kakashi sensei salah liat karena cuma pake satu mata 'kan?

"Ahahaha...Sakura kau memang pantas dapat peran itu~!", Ino yang sudah dapet peran jadi salah satu dari tujuh Ninja mengolo-olok Sakura

"INOOO~!!", Sakura yang super kesal langsung melakukan perhitungan dengan Ino.

Saat itu semua yang melihat tabiat Sakura merasa Sakura memang lahir untuk peran penyihir jahat.

"AW!! Kalian bersemangat sekali! Memang begitulah masa muda!", Gai sensei mulai melakukan pose noraknya sambil megang daftar nama.

"Baiklah. sekarang giliran..Naruto.", dengan pose Norak Gai Sensei memanggil Naruto.

"Okettebayo!!", Naruto mengambil undian yang tinggal beberapa lembar lagi. Peran apa saja boleh deh. Karena peran kacangan sudah terisi semua.

"Biar aku buka sendiri kakashi sensei.", Naruto dengan santai membuka lipatan kertas undiannya.

"Ho? Yosha~! Oujisama-ttebayo!"

"O-OUJISAMA?!!!!", Semua terperanjat, khususnya Sakura dan Ino yang sampe jaw drop ditempat.

Semua terkejut, kecuali dua orang yang menjadi peran utama drama ini, mereka melewati kejadian ini dengan biasa saja karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu menahu bagaimana sebenarnya cerita Shiroi Yuki dan 7 Ninja ini.

* * *

_Suzuku..._

* * *

Hiyah..fic apa ini?! Sangat2 gaje!

Terserahlah, males ngetik tapi pengen bwt fic.

.

.

Chap berikutnya berjudul "Latihan yang kacau", mau tau gimana reaksi Sasu dan Naru setelah tau adegan yang harus dimainin? Apakah Sakura akan merelakannya? Ato tidak? Sekacau apakah latihannya? Latihan aja kacau apalagi pas pementasan?

YOSH! Tunggu chap berikutnya~!

Repiyu? Flame? Tinggal klik tombol Ijo berikut ini. Tuuut~~


End file.
